Bill Carter (Earth-616)
He made an offer to buy the mirror, and the antiques dealer placed a price of twnty dollars on the mirror. The antique dealer warns Bill, howeverm that the mirror originally belonged to a sorcerer, and was thought to be enchanted. Bill thought that the strange story would enhance the mirror's appeal for Anne. When Bill presented the mirror to Anne, she was initially enthusiastic. But she soon felt that the mirror was evil. Bill questioned her about this feeling, but she eventually convinced herself that it was a result of her overactive imagination. The following evening, the Carters were supposed to attend a party. Bill dressed himself for the occassion, and then wanted to check whether Anne was also ready. He found Anne staring at the mirror as if she wad in a trance, and noted that she had not moved at all for over an hour. Anne claimed that she was daydreaming, and that Bill's voice had awakened her. Bill did not put much though in this matter. Over the following days, Anne spends increasing amounts of time in front of the mirror. Bill grew concerned for her, and invited her to join him for a walk. She told him to shut up, and asked him to stop ordering her. As Anne became increasingly sullen and brooding, Bill was uncertain of what was going on with his wife. He eventually came to believe that she was lost in a world of her own, and that he could not reach her. At some point Bill considered consulting a psychiatrist for this situation. He decided not to do so, because he thought that no psychiatrist would believe his story. Shortly after, Anne called for him to seek out a crawling animal in a nearby room. Bill entered the room without a second thought, and then heard the door closing behind him. Anne locked him within the room. While Anne performed a resurrection spell to restore the sorcerer, Bill grew agited and starrted pounding on the walls of the locked room. He was calling for Anne to release him, and offered to help her. He also invoked the name of Heaven to be released. The vibrations from the pounding knocked the mirror from the wall. The mirror broke, the magician vanished, and Anne was released from his influence. She unlocked the door and released Bill. Afterwards, Anne remembered nothing from her career as a witch. But she noticed the broken mirror, and worried about suffering seven years of bad luck. Bill started laughing uncontrollably, until Anne kissed him. | Personality = | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = *Bill was sufficiently strong for his naked first to cause strong vibrations in a wall. | Weaknesses = *Bill smoked tobacco from cigarettes. How often he smoked was left unclear, due to his limited number of appearances. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tobacco Smokers